Polyphenylene ether resin has excellent electrical insulating properties and good heat resistance, flame retardancy, and hydrolysis resistance, and is thus conventionally used in various applications such as home electric appliances, office automation equipment, and automotive parts.
Recently, to manufacture resin parts for various uses, demands are increasingly being made for a resin composition that is excellent in electrical insulation properties, impact resistance, heat resistance, hydrolysis resistance, vibration fatigue characteristics, flame retardancy, surface appearance of molded products, and so on. On the other hand, due to miniaturization of resin parts and complications of their structure, such a resin composition is also required to have excellent melt flowability at the time of injection molding.
In particular, for applications in plumbing mechanical components (pump casings (pump housings), valves, etc.) used for water circulation, such a resin composition is required to have high toughness, vibration fatigue characteristics, melt flowability, and hydrolysis resistance.